


Give & Take

by denilmo



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fill, more KakaIru cause they are amazing, old fic, reposting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:59:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9542684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denilmo/pseuds/denilmo
Summary: Written for a 5+1 prompt back in my LJ days. It was, to be more specific:  Five times their sex was hot wild and crazy in five different locations and one time it was slow sensual and breath-taking in their bedroom.Yeah, that's pretty much what you're in for :D





	

The storage room was tiny, hot, and nearly suffocating. It didn’t help that there were two hot, hard bodies panting roughly inside.  
  
The sensei had originally said no, but one pained expression and a little off-handed kinky comment had him reluctantly agreeing - with a stern reminder that there was exactly 16 minutes left of lunch break, of course. He wouldn’t be a good example for the students if he arrived late. And Kakashi promised punctuality - this time.  
  
Iruka gripped the shelf in front of him, thrusting backwards to meet the jounin’s in-strokes, pants bunched around his knees. Needy, open-mouthed kisses were scattered about the thin strip of neck exposed above his shirt. Teeth pressed into his shoulder as the Copy nin fought back a moan (because it certainly wouldn’t do either of them any good if anyone heard them).  
  
“Oh fuck…! Kakashi…”  
  
“Ssh!” he reprimanded, and then melded their mouths together, tongues clashing messily as they swallowed each other’s groans.  
  
The chuunin broke away, gasping for air, his knees trembling all the while.  
  
“I’m gonna come. Come with me,” the Copy nin husked in his ear.  
  
“I-ah!”  
  
Pale, warm hand circled around the sensei’s neglected cock and stroked him in time with his thrusts. Wicked tongue licked at the shell of the Umino’s ear. “You’re going to come with me.”  
  
Iruka tightly clenched his jaw, his knuckles going white as his grip on the shelf tightened. One violent slap of their bodies meeting was followed by another and another and then Kakashi growled low and long as he emptied himself within his lover.  
  
Umino’s body tensed and white-hot bliss shot up his back, raced up his shaft and spilled into Kakashi’s fist. It was so intense and hot and -  _CRACK_!  
  
Kakashi caught Iruka before he fell forward, both men eyeing a piece of the wooden shelf that was in Iruka’s hands - and then the gaping space where it once belonged. The sensei quickly put it back up there, even though there was no way he could put it back together. No one had to know that he was the one to break it.  
  
The jounin shook quietly with laughter behind him until Iruka hit him on his thigh. “Shut up! That’s not funny.”  
  
“It’s hilarious, really.”  
  
Iruka’s face reddened and Hatake placed a chaste kiss to his cheek. “I’ll see if Tenzo can fix it on the downlow.”  
  
“You think he’ll do it?”  
  
“Just leave it to me, besides you only have one minute and thirty-six seconds to get to class.”  
  
“Damn it!”  
  
.oOo.  
  
“Haven’t you had enough?”  
  
There was a firm shake of head, silver locks rustling. “No such thing” was what they got out of his response, although he clearly said, “No thuch fing.”  
  
Anko snorted. “Hatake, you’re plastered!”  
  
Iruka only shook his head, pushing the remainder of amber liquor away from Kakashi’s reaching hand. “I think maybe you have had enough, Kakashi-san.”  
  
“I’m ‘kay.”  
  
In the corner of their table in the shinobi bar _Weathered Kunai_ , Gai was hugging his head, fighting back hiccups. “My Eternal Rival… beaten…me? No more drinks…”  
  
“Come on, Kakashi, I’ll take you home,” Iruka stated as he stood.  
  
The Copy nin swatted at his hand. “Don’t need help.”  
  
And then he proved this by standing on his own and only swaying a _teensy-tiny_ bit. But then as he took his first step, he stumbled and nearly knocked the glasses off the table. Iruka grabbed him by his jacket and hauled him toward him, wrapping his arm around him for support.   
  
He waved to the others. “Have a good night.”  
  
As they stepped out of the back of the smoky club and into the crisp night air, Kakashi whirled on Iruka with lightning speed, effectively pinning him against the wall in the alley.  
  
The chuunin only sighed with a subtle smirk. “I was wondering when we were getting out of there. You’re a pretty good actor by the way.”  
  
“Thanks.”  
  
“To my place?” Iruka asked.  
  
“Can’t wait. Here.”  
  
And then Kakashi was pulling down his mask and connecting their mouths, and his hands were unbuttoning the sensei’s pants and the chuunin was reciprocating in earnest, breaking away from the smoldering kiss to lightly curse as the jounin’s zipper gave him some difficulty.  
  
The Copy nin awarded him with a wanton moan as his hand finally found his rock-hard dick and circled it. Iruka jerked him teasingly, pressing his thumb against the slit and drawing in a sharp breath as he brushed the slick beads of precome around the tip of him.  
  
Kakashi shoved his hand into the sensei’s boxers, pulling him free through the vent. “Mmm you’re so hard.”  
  
The chuunin gasped as Kakashi’s hand slid down to the base of him and back up tantalizingly slow - again and again until Iruka was writhing and begging for something more. But Kakashi refused, only Umino wasn’t going to let him get away with it. He had ways of convincing, and so he worked his hand faster on his lover’s shaft.  
  
Trapped in some sort of unspoken duel, Kakashi and Iruka continued to stroke each other, neither giving in to the other’s moans and pleas. It escalated until they were rocking their hips into the other’s grasp in desperation, seeking that fulfillment.  
  
In the back of his mind, Iruka wondered what they must look like, drowning in each other’s kisses, thrusting into each other’s hands in some alley behind a bar in the middle of the night. They could hear the laughter and music from inside grow louder and then recede every time someone came or went. It was a constant reminder that they weren’t alone and that if they weren’t careful, they could get caught. But kami if that wasn’t a turn on in itself.  
  
Kakashi broke away from the kiss, resting his forehead against the brunet’s, their heavy gasps mingling as they continued to stroke and thrust. His free hand slammed against the wall, shoulders shaking as he was nearing his release.  
  
“Iruka… ngh… so good.”  
  
His mouth fell open and Iruka contemplated kissing him, but found the building pleasure too much to take, too strong to do anything else but mimic the fish-like movements of the jounin’s mouth as they raced toward their end. It hit them fast and hard, and they came simultaneously, emptying their loads into each other’s hands. Gasping, they shared a content smile and a chaste kiss.  
  
“Now my place?” Iruka asked, breathless.  
  
Kakashi nodded. “Yes.” And he whipped them away in a cloud of smoke  
  
.oOo.  
  
Kakashi bit back a groan as a kind of pleasure he had rarely experienced rolled through him, crashed against his bones, and hammered against his chest. Perhaps that last one was his heart. He wasn’t really sure and he didn’t even pay any attention to the thought. He just craved more and more of that exquisite sensation. A tanned, strong hand fisted into his hair and tugged his head back. The fluorescent light above him was blinding, but nowhere near as blinding as the euphoric pulse that sped through his body.  
  
Hot tongue flicked against the whorl of his ear. “Feel good?”  
  
“Hah! Mmm… yesss….”  
  
Teeth nibbled on the salty, sensitive skin on the underside of his jaw, mask bunched in the closed fist of the chuunin’s other hand. His hips rolled and he smirked at the tiny noise that the jounin held in the back of this throat. “I wonder,” the sensei began with a sexy husk, “how others would react if they saw you, the great Copy ninja, bent over the table and taking another man deep inside him.” Iruka accented the question with a hard thrust.  
  
And that’s exactly the kind of position they found themselves in. They were fucking. In the jounin lounge. With the door locked. But it wasn’t like locks were a real obstacle for ninja. And anyone could come in at any moment. It was dangerous. It was exciting. And Iruka loved how hard the idea got his lover. He had first been against it - as was the case for many of Kakashi’s little kinks - but just like any other time Kakashi got him to acquiesce, and it always surprised the sensei how much he himself enjoyed indulging Kakashi’s fantasies.  
  
“Gods… Iruka… don’t stop.”  
  
“Never,” he replied with a chaste kiss, his hips speeding as he lost himself in the tight warmth.  
  
As fulfilling as it was to have Kakashi inside him, having it the other way around was a special kind of feeling. It was like a different kind of bond, a different kind of trust, a different exhilirating experience. He trailed his hands down his sides and up under his shirt. He flattened his hands against his chest, pinching tight nipples between fingers. If only he had time to remove the jounin’s clothes, to taste his skin, to make him cry out his name and beg for release. The Copy nin wasn’t a begging kind of man, but gods when he did it…  
  
Iruka gasped harshly against Kakashi’s neck, the first bubbling of his impending release rose from low in his belly. “Mmm… Kakakshi. You feel so good.”  
  
“Harder… ah-! Right. Fuckin’. There…. ”  
  
Kakashi’s hands clawed at the table as his knees buckled. He thought that Iruka was sinful with his tongue, but damn it if he wasn’t even more skilled with his hips.  
  
“You want me to come inside you?”  
  
The timbre of the chuunin’s voice nearly made him shudder. “Yes!”  
  
“Tell me.”  
  
Holy hell, Kakashi was in over his head here and it took him a moment to find his voice. “C-come inside me… 'ruka… I want it.”  
  
The sensei grit his teeth, trying to keep his body in check. He wanted to feel Kakashi come first, to feel him tremble and hear him moan. He didn’t have to wait long.  
  
“Iruka! Oh, fu-” The chuunin clamped his hand over the jounin’s mouth, muffling his shouts as his body spasmed, as tight passage clamped around him even tighter, and his essence spurted out against the table and dribbled onto the floor.  
  
The sensei’s vision swam as his orgasm finally hit, teeth biting into the shoulder of the Copy nin’s jacket to stifle his own cry, and - as to Kakash’s request - he filled him with his sticky release.  
  
As the two men untangled themselves from each other, they shared a brief kiss and a secret smile. But Iruka’s smile didn’t last long as foot steps approached. “Oh, shit!”  
  
They quickly set about tucking shirts in properly and zipping their pants up and while Kakashi fixed his crooked hitai-ate, Iruka slipped his mask back up into place for him. The foot steps stopped in front of the door and the handle jiggled. There was a mutter outside about it being locked and the Copy nin briefly chuckled and then went wide-eyed as he saw the evidence of his release still on the table. Iruka swiftly grabbed a couple of paper towels and wiped it up and then dropped to the floor where he finished cleaning up the rest of it. From his crouched position, he tossed the wadded up towels toward the trash and they went in with precision just as the door opened.  
  
Genma cocked his head to the side as he looked at Iruka under the table. “Uh….”  
  
“I don’t see what you’re talking about Kakashi-san. The table seems perfectly balanced to me.” He rose to his feet while shaking his head. “Seriously, can’t you think of better things to do in your free time?”  
  
He only gave a slight shrug. Iruka huffed. “And I expect your mission report to be turned in by this evening.”  
  
“Of course.”  
  
Iruka winked at him and then turned around, giving a small bow and a farewell to Genma on his way out. The tokubetsu jounin turned a questioning look toward Hatake who only scratched the back of his head and pulled out his book. “What can I say, I like giving the man a hard time.”  
  
“I bet you do,” he retorted cheekily around the senbon.  
  
If Kakashi heard, he chose to ignore him and walked out of the lounge.  
  
.oOo.  
  
Kakashi tilted his head back, the rough uneven bark of the tree catching his hair. His fingers curled into soft tresses, knuckles brushing against the scalp. And with his hands he guided the head back and forth - not that it needed guidance, but the Copy nin couldn’t think of anything else to do. Hell, he could barely think at all, which was probably why he gave in to such base desires in some place so open as the training grounds. His hissed as the tip of tongue pressed against the slit, hand firmly wrapped around the base of his shaft.  
  
“Ah-! Fuck…. 'ruka…”  
  
The chuunin pulled away, releasing him with a soft pop and slowly slid his tongue across his lips. “It turns me on when you say my name like that.”  
  
Before the jounin could reply, Iruka came forward, eagerly taking him back in his mouth. The sensei fought back a smirk as the hands in his hair gripped him tighter. He curled his tongue as he pulled back, lips still pressed to the tip of his swollen cock as he spoke. “Don’t hold back; I love the sounds you make.”  
  
Kakashi groaned as the chuunin’s dark eyes turned up at him, as his wicked tongue circled and he inched forward again. There was nothing as erotic as Iruka’s face when he gave head; he oozed sexual prowess when his lips were wrapped around him. If it didn’t feel so fucking good it would’ve been a bit unnerving to Kakashi how easily the sensei got him to fall apart.  
  
And for Iruka, that was part of the joy in it. He took pleasure - sheer satisfaction - in knowing he could reduce the great Sharingan Kakashi to a puddle of mush with his mouth alone. And he certainly hadn’t been lying when he told the Copy nin that his noises turned him on. Gods, his pants were so restricting! With his free hand, he undid his pants and lowered the fly, quickly finding his hard member and pulling it free.   
  
The wind picked up and the cool breeze was refreshing against heated skin. Thunder rumbled in the distance.  
  
Kakashi huffed as his lover pulled away again and with impatience burning in his eyes, he gazed down to see just what he was doing. A strange noise got choked in the back of his throat as he watched the chuunin cover his hand in his own saliva before wrapping it around his neglected dick, jutting proudly between his legs. As the sensei’s lips encased him again, the first droplets of rain slipped between branches and leaves to land on them.  
  
The jounin bit his gloved hand with a growl as the overwhelming warmth of Iruka’s mouth and tongue worked him, as he sucked and stroked. As the storm continued to approach, it was like it was fueling the sensei’s desire. The rain started to fall harder and he sucked harder, bobbed along the jounin’s length faster.  
  
“Iruka… gods… sss-!”  
  
“Not yet,” the chuunin said as he pulled away, hand still purposely moving along his own rigid length. With his hand wrapped around the head of the Copy nin’s cock, he indulged him with shallow strokes and pressed himself closer - tongue emerging to lick nondescript patterns across his tightening sacs. The warm sensation took Kakashi by surprise.  
  
“Oh, fuck…”  
  
Iruka breathed against him heavily, alternating between sucking his dick and licking and sucking on twin sacs. “Mmm… how long can you last?” he purred.  
  
“N-not… much longer … 'ruka…”  
  
The Copy nin gasped as hot mouth fell around him again. He needed release so badly it nearly hurt; his hips undulated against his will, seeking it out. And Iruka didn’t stop him from swifty - but gently - fucking his mouth.  
  
Lightning raced across the sky.  
  
“I’m gonna come!”  
  
Iruka only hummed around him, sending delightful vibrations through him. His hand moved feverishly up and down his own cock, his cheeks and jaw beginning to burn from use. Hands in his dark locks pulled him closer as Kakashi thrust forward, shoving his nose against silvery wiry hair. Thunder rolled smothering the jounin’s yell as he hit his much needed release.  
  
Iruka nearly choked as the hot load splashed against the back of his throat at the same moment he hit his orgasm. He swallowed around his own moans of bliss, his milky essence spurting across his fist and onto the earth below them.  
  
Kakashi pulled the sensei off of him, tilting his head back so he could look at him. A string of saliva and a bit of his come stuck to the corner of his mouth and his cheeks were tinged prettily. He was panting and he ran the back of his hand against one side of his mouth.  
  
“You - you swallowed…my….” the jounin stated brokenly.  
  
Iruka lightly nodded and opened his mouth to speak, but the words never came as the Copy nin silenced him by taking his hand and lowering himself to lick the sticky essence of the brunet’s completion from it. The chuunin watched him, shocked, and as each finger disappeared and then slowly emerged from between the jounin’s lips, he felt his body grow warm again.  
  
Kakashi chuckled at the younger man’s expression and then tackled him, locking their lips together.  
  
On the saturated earth, the men tangled together with the taste of each other in their mouths under the pouring rain.  
  
.oOo.  
  
Iruka rubbed his hand across the back of his neck. The year’s pre-genin students were a wild bunch. He never thought there’d be a day when he’d miss Naruto’s antics, but damn it if it hadn’t been today. The heavy creak of the roof’s access door penetrated his thoughts and his brow creased as he adjusted to the brightness of the sun. No sooner than the door had closed did Iruka find himself whirled to the side. His back collided with the wall, lips crashed to his, and the sound of the lock clicking into place seemed to echo unbelievably loud in his ears.  
  
There was a warm fury bubbling in the chuunin’s stomach as his assailant’s tongue delved into his mouth. Then, quite suddenly, it all stopped with one last kiss which ended with Iruka’s bottom lip caught and pulled between pearly whites. A smoldering bi-colored gaze met his and his lip was released with a barely audible pop.  
  
“Somehow, I knew the message to meet here was from you,” the sensei stated cooly.  
  
Kakashi only grinned. “Then surely you must know why.”  
  
“On the rooftop? Seriously? We could be seen.”  
  
“We could’ve been seen at the bar, or the lounge, or the training grounds, or even walked in on in that little closet,” the jounin reminded him. “Besides, I think you kind of like it.”  
  
It was Iruka’s turn to grin. “Maybe.”  
  
“Let’s turn that _maybe_ into a resounding _yes_.”  
  
“Kakashi, I’ve had a rough day-”  
  
“All the more reason to do it,” the Copy nin interrupted as his hands occupied themselves with unfastening Iruka’s pants. “Let me take some of that frustration away.”  
  
Umino could’t bring himself to reply and that was fine for Kakashi who promptly melded their mouths together.  
  
Hands roamed all over the chuunin’s body, pushing the jacket from his shoulders, untucking the shirt so fingers could tease the hand planes of his tanned chest, and down beyond the waist band of his pants to-  
  
“O-oh… that’s … so good…”  
  
“Mmhmm,” the Copy nin purred, breath puffed against his skin before tongue trailed hotly down his neck where teeth could press into the sensitive tendon there. “Take off your pants.”  
  
“B-but we’re at the Academy. If I got caught, I could get demoted and lose-ah!”  
  
A swift jerk of his hand and the Copy nin had ended that. “Think I’m not prepared? Didn’t you feel it the moment I touched you?”  
  
Dark brows knit for a moment. “A jutsu?”  
  
“As long as you can keep your voice down no one should spot us.”  
  
A different light shone in the chuunin’s eyes at that little piece of information. “Really?”  
  
“Really. Now about those pants…”  
  
Iruka chuckled as the Copy nin’s smiling lips met his own. The jounin pushed down his lover’s pants as far as he could before breaking the kiss and kneeling so he could finish the job, wrenching a zori off so he could pull a pant leg completely off.  
  
“W-what are you-”  
  
“Ssh!”  
  
The sensei pressed his lips into a thin line, biting back a moan as hands smoothed up his toned leg before firmly taking hold of his thighs. Umino caught the mischievous glint in his lone gaze just before he was hoisted up; he had no choice but to wrap his legs around the jounin’s waist.  
  
He opened his mouth to protest, but Kakashi swiftly covered his lips with his own, devouring the moan that followed as a single finger pushed through the tight ring of muscle.  
  
“Mmm… so tight… and hot,” the jounin husked.  
  
Again the chuunin moaned, and ever the opportunist, Kakashi claimed his lover’s lips - tongue invading and ravaging the warm cavern of his mouth. Iruka rocked against him, whimpering and groaning in pleasure as another finger joined the first. When he tried to break away to speak, Kakashi followed, allowing no time to get a word in. He barely had the opportunity to get in a breath before he was trapped again in the dizzying kiss. His head swam; his stomach felt fuzzy and warm.  
  
Iruka sagged against the wall as the jounin finally released him, leaving him gasping for air. The Copy nin wore a smug smile and it came through in his voice. “Mmm… can’t wait to get inside you.”  
  
“Then do it. Ngh… fuck me now… Kakashi, please.”  
  
Iruka strengthened the hold he had with his legs as Kakashi pressed their chests together, working his pants undone quickly with a single hand. The sensei trembled as his body burned with want. His hands pulled through soft silvery tresses. “Hurry up… gods, hurry…”  
  
Then he felt his lover’s thick cockhead press at his entrance and his mouth fell open as Kakashi thrust in with one purposeful shift of his hips. Open mouths came together, kissing sloppily as bodies began to move.  
  
“Hah! Faster…” the chuunin rasped against the Copy nin’s eager lips - and the jounin obliged.  
  
Hatake had watched his beloved sensei from afar, and after witnessing what he had been through today he knew exactly what would help relax him. He had intended for their meeting to be rough and fast - a quick sweat. It was that and so much more. There was a raw intensity between them, a hunger for each other’s bodies and damn if Iruka was insatiable.  
  
“Harder!”  
  
“'Ruka I’m al-”  
  
“You’re not going to fuckin break me. Harder, 'kashi please.”  
  
Again, the jounin obliged, relishing in the moans that were being bit back and the soft curses that fell from between parted lips. His legs strained and his thighs began to burn as he continued to savagely thrust forward into the begging chuunin. _Don’t stop. Faster. Harder. More.  
  
Please. Please. Please._  
  
And when orgasm finally hit the sensei, slamming through him uncontrollably, he trembled and bit down on his lip so hard that he drew blood. Kakashi groaned as his lover constricted around him; unable to hold out any longer, he swiftly followed him into blissful oblivion.  
  
Thoroughly worn, they slid down to the ground, still joined and tangled together. Underneath the sinking sun their breaths mingled and they exchanged quiet smiles and even quieter kisses.   
  
.oOo.  
  
The nights that Iruka went to Kakashi were numerous. Hatake had told the sensei long ago that his door was always open for him, and Iruka reciprocated the sentiment. Still, Kakashi rarely sought him out at night. Iruka thought it was because the jounin didn’t want to feel as if he were pushing his wants and needs on the Academy sensei, that he didn’t want to appear needy or impose on him - as if that were possible. When their relationship started, they met often in secret to give in to their base desires, to tide each other over until they felt they could truly be alone and undisturbed.  
  
Iruka went to Kakashi often, to show him that he did in fact want this relationship. To show that he wanted him in every way a person could want another. Still, months ticked by with only a handful of visits from the Copy ninja. Iruka would give him time. As a ninja, one could never be sure how much of it they got, but however much he was destined to have, he’d give it to Kakashi.  
  
So the night that Kakashi came in through his window, was one that changed their relationship forever.  
  
Iruka was asleep, arms stuffed under the pillow his face was buried in. It had been almost unbearably hot in Konoha for the past week, so he had resorted to sleeping with his window open. The breeze was soft and humid, but moving air was better than stale air, and at night when the temperature dropped it became tolerable enough to sleep without breaking into a sweat.  
  
Kakashi’s lips twitched as he noticed a foot dangling off the end of the futon, blanket tossed to the floor long ago and a single sheet in a crumpled mess where Iruka had hugged it against his side. Staring down at this man had ignited feelings that had long laid dormant inside him. The close call with death had nothing to do with it, Hatake told himself.   
  
It wouldn’t be til later that Kakashi would tell Iruka about that mission and how that moment, that idea of leaving him behind and never being able to see him again, made him realize exactly what he wanted for his life, and that Iruka was a central part of that want.  
  
Kakashi reached out, fingers ghosting across the sensei’s ankle and up his calf and thigh to where his boxers lay. The sleeping man began to stir. Watching him with interest, Hatake sat on the side of the bed, careful as he placed his weight. A part of his brain told him to reprimand him when he awoke. What if it had been someone else in his bedroom?  
  
He reached out again, this time trailing his fingers up the smooth planes of the chuunin’s bare back, across the scars that littered it, and delicately around his shoudler blades. He really had such strong shoulders, it was no wonder he was able to bear so many things.  
  
“Kakashi…”  
  
The jounin froze, but noticed that the sensei’s eyes were still closed.  
  
“Not the umeboshi… too much… can’t be good… for you… 'kashi…” a light snore puncuated the end of his argument and Hatake brought his fist to his mouth to muffle the chuckle he couldn’t contain.  
  
His gaze softened knowing that even in his sleep he occupied the man’s thoughts and he stretched his hand forward again, running it through long chocolate tresses that appeared darker and with a blue tint to it in the moonlight.   
  
Iruka was vaguely aware of the touch to his head. He thought he had been dreaming at first, but it was too vivid. It was… unnatural in his sleep-state. The touch was heavy, but affectionate, and maybe a little rough - but perhaps it was the skin that was rough, not so much the caress, his mind registered as he felt himself pulled from sleep.  
  
The rough - _no, calloused_ his mind sleepily supplied - touch gently spread down to his face and the abnormal coolness of it jolted him awake. He pushed away from his pillow and bolted upright with speed that Kakashi hadn’t seen in the chuunin before.  
  
Worried eyes shot over to the jounin and in his half-awake state, his words came out a bit slurred. “Kakashi, are you okay?”  
  
“Perfect,” he replied as his took his lover’s face in his hands.  
  
“You’re freezing,” Umino stated, bewildered how he could be so cold when it was so warm out.  
  
“I’m fine.”  
  
“You need to go to the hospital,"Iruka argued as he became more awake.  
  
"I’m where I need to be right now.”  
  
“Kakashi-”  
  
The jounin pulled the sensei closer and leaned in to meet his lips. It was when their mouths connected that Iruka realized that Kakashi was wet. Tiny droplets of ice-cold water was still dripping from his hair. Umino lifted his hands and placed them on broad shoulders; the uniform beneath his touch was soaked through.  
  
He pulled away with a shake of his head. “Kakashi, we have to get your body temperature up. Take off your clothes right now!”  
  
“Why sensei, I thought you’d never ask.”  
  
“I’m being serious!” And the anger in his eyes was there, but as it flared it then simmered. Creeping closer on his knees, Iruka settled in front of him and began unzipping the flak jacket. “Coming here when you should check in at the hospital… Don’t you ever think… what would I do if you were gravely injured - or worse?” He huffed in disapproval.  
  
 _My thoughts exactly_. Kakashi leaned against the chuunin’s touch as his divested him of his jacket. He was so warm.  
  
“You’ve got to take better care of yourself… If not for you, then for me… idiot.”  
  
Thank goodness it was dark, at least this way he could brush the threatening tears out of his eyes before Kakashi could notice. Or, at least he’d like to believe that Kakashi didn’t notice. And at least the jounin had kept silent if he did.  
  
He allowed Iruka to pull his tattered shirt off which surprisingly - and to much relief- only looked worse than it was, revealing only a few small scratches. Tossing the wasted shirt aside, Iruka unfastened the jounin’s pants next, the quiet both calming and unnerving at the same time.  
  
Kakashi took over, removing them from his person and leaving them in a crumpled heap on the floor. Surely, Iruka would scold him for it in the morning, but right now the chuunin had only one concern and it wasn’t a wet spot on the floor or moldy smelling clothes.  
  
“Come here,” he ordered as he pulled the blanket from off the floor. He crawled into Kakashi’s lap and wrapped the blanket around them. His arms circled the older man’s torso as he pressed himself as close as he could, hands splaying across his back. The jounin closed his eyes, feeling nothing but the warmth of his lover’s touch seep into him and the steady beat of his heart.  
  
Iruka barely even jumped when Kakashi nestled his frigid nose and face into the juncture of his neck where it met his shoulder.  
  
They stayed like that for what felt like hours, holding each other close and sharing warmth. The strong yet delicate hold of the chuunin’s arms, the taut muscle, his earthy scent, it enveloped Kakashi, overwhelmed him. The thought that he might have never been able to expereince it again sent a shiver through the jounin, and Umino held him tighter in response.  
  
Did the sensei even know how much he meant to him? If he didn’t… It sent a sharp pang to the Copy nin’s chest.  
  
“Iruka…”  
  
“Hmm?”  
  
The hum reverberated through his neck, sent a delicious tingle down his spine. He pulled away, righting himself and looking into the warm depths of his dark eyes. “I-” he paused right away. How was he to even say what he wanted? Saying _I love you_ wasn’t just that easy, was it? No, especially not when it seemed - felt - like so much more than that.  
  
“Kakashi?”  
  
The jounin glanced back up at him and lifted his hands, which he would deny were shaking, and cupped Iruka’s face, thumbs brushing along his cheeks. He pulled the younger man closer, connecting their mouths gently. Tongue swiped across his lip and then it met with familiar slick muscle, brushing and exploring.  
  
Iruka relaxed, welcoming the kiss - welcoming Kakashi - wholly. He was relieved and happy that he was okay… and that he was in his bedroom for once. The kiss strengthened, pleasure heightened, and the temperature rose to the point that Kakashi was pulling the blanket away as their tongues clashed more ardently… as moans and gruff noises choked in the back of their throats.  
  
The chuunin broke away gasping, but Kakashi didn’t break his pace, quickly finding other parts of the man to give attention to like: the curve of his shoulder, his jawline, beneath his ear, and the hollow of his collarbone. Iruka could feel the heated flush take over his body and his fingers curled into still damp hair - a reminder that Kakashi could have been really hurt.   
  
“Kakashi, wait… we can-”  
  
“Be quiet and let me.”  
  
Still breathing hard, the sensei looked down at his lover searching for _something_ , anything.  
  
Tiny tip of pink tongue emerged from between the jounin’s lips to wet them. “Please, let me.”  
  
Umino nodded and came in again to reconnect their mouths. Kakashi was grateful. He’d much rather _show_ him how he felt than tell him. After a couple of awkward maneuvers to remove the last remnants of clothing, the chuunin remained in his lap and could feel his lover’s desire pressed against his thigh. Kakashi shifted a hand beneath him to prepare him for their joining, inserting a single slicked digit as his other hand wrapped around his stiffening cock. Iruka gasped at the dual sensation, hands gripping his lover’s creamy shoulders.  
  
“Kakashi… mmm.”  
  
“Feel good?”  
  
“Yes!” he replied, eyes clenching shut as he pulled in a sharp breath between his teeth.  
  
A second finger joined the first, twisting past ringed muscle. “Feel better?”  
  
“Yes-hah!”  
  
Kakashi’s lips attached to his throat as the brunet’s head tipped back, tongue laved over his Adam’s apple. They barely spoke a word, but they knew everything the other was trying to convey. Kakashi could read when the sensei wanted more, or when his stroking hand or thrusting fingers became too much. A light sheen of sweat was already covering their skin and could be tasted on their tongues as they explored each other.  
  
The chuunin was trembling in Kakashi’s lap, panting openly as his features contorted into mesmerizing pictures of sheer bliss.  
  
“Kakashi, I… can feel…”  
  
“Not yet. Not without me inside you.”  
  
The jounin pulled his fingers free and pushed Iruka down onto his back, settling between his tented legs. His younger lover watched with half-lidded eyes as he moved his lips down his chest and closed them around a pert nipple. The sensei’s back arched under the assault of tongue and teeth; one hand curled against the sheet and the other firmly gripped his lover’s bicep. Slick tongue trailed back up the center of his chest, up his throat, over his chin, and back to his lips where they indulged in another fiery kiss.  
  
And as they kissed, Kakshi positioned himself at the puckered entrance. The brunet could feel the tip of the Copy nin’s cock press forward. His body was ready; he _yearned_ to be filled, to be joined together. He couldn’t recall a time he had felt this eager, this _desperate_ to have Kakashi inside him - even when he begged for it. The times he had craved his lover before seemed so… artificial in comparison. Now his body ached, his heart ached, and only Kakashi could-  
  
The chuunin’s lips split open in a gruff moan as Kakashi pushed forward, only to pause before he was even half way in to circle his hips. Iruka could feel himself stretch a little more at the movement and then the jounin withdrew some before pushing even further in. Then, he paused and swiveled his hips again. Iruka felt like he was burning.   
  
_Gods… if this man doesn’t hurry…_  
  
As if reading his thoughts, the Copy nin thrust the rest of the way in, barely containing the strangled sound that formed at the back of his throat. He trained his lone stare at the sensei’s face and the pretty picture painted across it that spoke volumes more than the throaty moans.  
  
“Beautiful.”  
  
The chuunin gasped as the ex-ANBU began to move, easing in and out languidly, as their lips came together again. Their bodies rocked together in perfect synch as if they were one entity. Kakashi relinquished the sensei’s mouth, watching as he turned his face to the side with his brow knit in pleasure and his mouth agape. It was unbelievable how this one man, this simple Academy teacher, had such a profound affect on him. As surprising as it was, Kakashi wouldn’t have it any other way.  
  
Pulling the chuunin’s legs around him, and curving a hand behind his neck, the Copy nin raised up to where Iruka was back in his lap, where he’d have some control. The sensei quickly adapted to the new position, rising and falling at his leisure. Here, he got to watch as Kakashi was taken in by the exquisite feeling of their union, as he rode him slow and then fast, gentle and then hard, and deep. Iruka cried out in ardor, damn was he deep.  
  
The ever familiar pressure began to coil low in his belly and through his ragged breaths, the sensei told his lover this. The tense tightening promised a euphoria unlike what he had experienced before and though his thighs burned, he couldn’t stop. Not when he was so close. Not when Kakashi had finally come to him and was reaching so deeply inside him. Iruka clasped his hands behind the jounin’s neck, using him as a bit of leverage to aid his rocking hips.  
  
Kakashi’s mouth opened and closed in time with his lover’s movements. He was so tight and so hot around him and his fervent cries only pushed the Copy nin that much closer to completion. It certainly didn’t help when he announced through a broken growl that he was going to come.  
  
“Look at me, Iruka.”  
  
Even as his body moved frantically in search of release, the sensei managed to lift his head to catch sight of the Sharingan eye spinning lazily. There had only been two other times that Kakashi had used it to “memorize” him, so seeing the ebony and crimson swirl sent a pleasant tingle through him. He was going to remember this moment forever; that fact pleased Iruka.  
  
The chuunin tried to maintain eye contact, but it was like the wire tripped inside of him and it took all Iruka had to not yell as his orgasm ripped through him. His head fell back, body shaking as it continued to move (on autopilot is seemed), his lover’s name slipping out in praise as sticky streams of his release fell across them both. Little did he know that Kakashi wasn’t finished.  
  
“Again, Iruka, look at me.”  
  
His movements were sluggish as he was just beginning to come down from his high. The Copy nin supported his head, fingers twined in his soft locks, and he helped raise it so that they could lock gazes again. Only this time his Sharingan was spinning wildly, and the moment their eyes met, Iruka could feel his body being pulled. It felt like he was being dragged through hours of foreplay in a matter of seconds. Sweat trickled down the side of his face and he was vaguely aware that he was still moving atop of him. But the knowledge that Kakashi was still rock-hard and buried within him was overpowering.  
  
Kakashi clenched his jaw. “Fuck… 'ruka! I’m gonna come. Come with me.” The look in his eyes -the spin of his Sharingan - intensified. “Come with me.”  
  
The chuunin gasped, his sacs tightened, and unbelievably another orgasm slammed into him. “Kakashi!”  
  
A sob choked its way out from between Iruka’s lips as tiny beads of come dribbled from his cockhead, his load already spent. It was so intense that tears welled up in his eyes. Hatake muffled his cry as he hit his release, as he brought his lover closer to him and wrapped his arms tightly around him. Their bodies shuddered in the aftermath, each man trying desperately to regulate his breathing and heart.   
  
Even once they had calmed and the silence returned, neither dared to move - leaving their bodies tangled together. Kakashi gently set his hands against the sensei’s cheeks and urged him silently to look at him. His dark orbs shone in the moonlight with unshed tears and the Copy nin could only smile softly at him. His voice came out much more tender than he himself had heard before. “Sorry, I know that was more than-”  
  
“I love you, too,” Iruka interrupted, his hands circling pale wrists. He closed his eyes and leaned in, gingerly pressing their mouths together. He pulled just a hairsbreadth away, their lips brushing together as he spoke again. “I can’t pretend that I’m as good with actions as you are, but you can have my words.”  
  
And as always, the chuunin knew everything he wanted to say to him, but couldn’t. Umino touched their lips back together, taking the initiative to deepen the kiss, his tongue carefully coaxing the other to dance with his. Kakashi hummed approvingly as he gave in, the soft kiss spreading warmth throughout his body. He pulled away, breathless, and chuckled. “You’re better with actions than you think you are.”


End file.
